


one-shots and what not (mostly loki)

by cowisland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Family, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), L - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowisland/pseuds/cowisland
Summary: An anthology I made in honor of all the drabble like thoughts in my head.





	one-shots and what not (mostly loki)

As mentioned, this is a collection of all the random drabbles/prompts I find/come up with.   
I'll hopefully add on to this frequently but who knows. (ALSO! I'm just now trying to figure out A03 so give me some grace)


End file.
